Inward Problems
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Healed from the effects of the Galourmore arc, Suishou Yusaburu is sent back to Raimon Junior High, only to meet 'another' kind of problem waiting… problem concerning feelings and such, which seems to be harder than just merely winning soccer matches. [OC-centric, a lot of CC/OC pairings] [Mainly Fubuki/Yusaburu or FubuYusa] [Bad at making titles, gomen] [T for safety]


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san**_**~ finally, I managed to make an OC-centric story! \(^0^\)**

**This was originally a ShiroYusa (or FubuYusa) requested by **_**Shiranai Atsune**_**, but finally, this turned out to be one accompanied with other CC/OC pairings! ^^"**

**The OC list is put down below, after the story, to avoid spoiling the story! If you want to know who the OCs are, do scroll down! :3**

**For the OC owners, thank you for lending me your OCs!~ /bows/ I'm new at making OC stories, so I'm sorry if any of them is OOC… Please tell me! I'll do my best making them IC though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inazuma Eleven or its characters, most of the OCs used except mine, and the ideas about Galourmore Junior High (which belongs to **_**Shiranai Atsune**_**), Prism Stars (inspired by **_**SapphireSpade**_**'s story) and School-Idol Project (inspired by **_**RandomGirl777**_**'s story).**

**And as for everyone… I hope you enjoy reading! ^^~**

* * *

In a nice warm day with clear blue sky and puffy white clouds, a silver medium-sized jet rushed through them all in a straight track to Inazuma Town.

In one of the jet's windows, a regular-skinned face with white locks and black hair in ponytail was seen looking out through it, her sky blue eyes seemed to wander beyond the sea of clouds.

"Yusa-_chan_," A calm voice called from next to the girl.

No answer came from the addressed one – the girl called as 'Yusaburu' was still staring out of the window. She noticed there was no means of reaction from the girl wearing blue sweater, tattered and ripped shorts as well as black school shoes.

"Yusa-_chan_?" The same voice called out once more.

Still no answer.

The voice owner sighed once more, and gathering her breath she exclaimed, "SUISHOU YUSABURU!"

Finally, Yusaburu snapped out in surprise, and as she turned to her side, she found a frowning face framed with two thin chest-length indigo braids. Yusaburu quickly regained her cool composure and answered, "Yes, Koyu-_chan_?"

"Yusa-_chan_, you were spacing out again… that's the third time I called you, actually." Fushie Koyuki, the girl with straight, silky-soft, indigo waist-length hair, replied in exasperation. "Tell me honestly, what were you thinking about?"

"Me? No, I'm not thinking of anything… I was only looking out the window," Yusaburu tried to reply calmly, despite the fact that her heart was starting to beat faster due to her lie.

Absent-mindedly she avoided eye-contact with Koyuki, lowering her view to her clothes – sky blue knitted sweater with ice crystals-like embroidered on it, matched with black trousers and red-and-white mountain sneakers, also a necklace with beautiful shiny blue, ice-crystal shaped pendant – but somehow, her eyes were glued on Koyuki's dark blue cotton shawl around her neck, which she put much like… Fubuki Shirou's style?

The golden yellow-eyed Koyuki sighed as she stared deeply into Yusaburu's sky blue eyes. "Yusa-_chan_, you're lying… You were thinking of Fubuki-kun, aren't you?"

"Eh?!" Yusaburu exclaimed, but then quickly snapped, "NO! As I said, I was staring out—"

"Imagining Fubuki Shirou, hehe~" A new voice from across them chirruped.

Both Koyuki and Yusaburu turned away to find a fair-skinned girl with aquamarine eyes and knee-length ruby hair tied into twin-tails, adorned with a pink beret, with her folded arms positioned on top of the folded table. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red jacket over it along with a maroon pleated skirt with pale pink leggings and pink sports sneakers. Her heart necklace was over there, while her red satchel bag sat nicely on her lap.

Yes, the plane they were travelling on has a pair of cushioned seats facing another pair of seats, separated with foldable tables. Yusaburu was sitting next to Koyuki, with Aira facing the latter.

"Eh? No I'm not blushing Ai-_chan_." Yusaburu retorted to the girl – Hono Aira was the name – as calmly as possible, even though the evident that she was lying was quite obvious – the fade blush on her face.

"Hmm, you _are_ blushing, Yusaburu-_san_ – I can see the blush on your face. And so you are lying… you were thinking of Fubuki Shirou." A cool voice came from next to Aira, from a girl with knee-length black hair tied in ponytail, with two strands of hair on either side of her face – Starling Angelina. She was wearing a black blouse, ripped jacket, skirt and boots with chain jewelry. Her onyx eyes staring straightly indicated her sharp observant eyes, even though she had her hand cupping her chin, supported by the foldable table.

"See~? Angel-_chan_ agrees with me!" Aira exclaimed happily due to the support – all of them knew Angel was a total genius and observant, and a know-it-all type.

"Very well Angel-_chan_, I maybe blushing but I'm not thinking of Fubu-kun." Yusaburu still denied.

"No, Yusaburu-_san_. The fact that you blushed is a proof that you were thinking of him." Angel also didn't give up.

Meanwhile, Koyuki and Aira could only sigh. Both Yusaburu and Angel were the forwards and captains of their own team – Yusaburu of Galourmore Junior High, formerly, while Angel was still of Aurora Academy – and they were really hardcore tough girls, and so each of them didn't want to give up.

"Okay, okay, can you two stop it now?" Koyuki immediately cut in before a scene of eye-glaring contest would unfold before them, and truthfully she didn't like fights and stuff after all.

No answer from the apparently-having a staring contest of the duo – yes, the sky blue eyes of Yusaburu met Angel's onyx eyes, and yellowish rays of electricity could be seen clashing between them.

Oh, seemed Koyuki was too late.

"Hey you two—" Koyuki tried once more. Sometimes, being too tough is troublesome – and this is one of those times. And she wondered how Yusaburu and Angel befriended each other.

"—Well, you were looking at Koyuki-_chan_'s shawl because you were thinking how similar it is with Fubuki-kun's old scarf, weren't you?" Angel striked another point.

"No, I was just realizing how the shawl's color matched Koyu-_chan_'s hair—" Yusaburu threw her argument.

"Really, you must have seen Koyuki-_san_ wearing that outfit ever since you met her and why wonder know—" Angel gave another piece of mind to break Yusaburu's argument.

Seeing the two had no intentions of stopping, Koyuki sighed desperately, "Ai-_chan_, will you do the honor?"

The response was Aira's approving wink – the last effort to stop the going-to-be long-running war.

"ERHEM!" Suddenly, Aira's head was popped between the two girls' faces – which made both Yusaburu and Angel jump back in surprise – making the invisible electricity current disappear.

"Aira-_chan_?!" Both exclaimed as they positioned themselves comfortably back after the intermezzo.

"Oh, now you've calmed down~" Aira cheerfully answered.

"But what—" Angel tried to ask, only to be cut off by the pilot's yell of announcement.

"Hey girls! We'll be landing in two minutes, so keep your seatbelts right and hold on tight!"

.

.

"Japan, I'm back!~" Aira cheerfully yelled as she looked around the Inazuma Town Airport. Yes, it's been quite a time since Aira lived there, as she studied in Manila Junior High of Philippines, even so she's half-Japanese and half-Philippines.

Angel also looked around with a similar feeling, but not expressing it loudly as Aira. Well, it's been quite a time for her too since she visited Japan – currently she was studying in Aurora Academy in America.

"Nice to be back to Japan, right?" Koyuki smiled. "Well, welcome back to Japan, or better, to Inazuma Town!"

Yusaburu was also looking around at the moment, a warm yet piercing feeling inside her.

_Home…?_ She asked inwardly as she glanced to her three friends. _Galourmore High has been my home ever since the start of the project. But now that it has ended…?_

Yusaburu's stream of thought stopped as a ringing of a cell phone was heard. Koyuki then was seen searching briefly on her hand bag, and in a brief of moment, was holding out her violet flip-up phone to answer it.

"Really? Well, we'll be going there – wait for us!" That's Koyuki's the last sentence before finishing off the communication and beamed a smile to the rest of the group.

"It's Ryuu-kun!" Koyuki began her explanation, referring to Midorikawa, "He told us to head right to Raimon Junior High, now!"

"As to why?" Angel asked, but Koyuki shook her head.

"He didn't explain further, but his tone was simply indicating excitement!" Koyuki smiled happily, and in a few minutes, they were in a taxi heading to Raimon Junior High.

.

.

Paying the taxi and getting off it with their luggage, the four girls entered the gates of Raimon Junior High and walked to the soccer field, only to meet a number of familiar faces there as they approached the larger group consisted by the members and managers of Inazuma Japan.

"_OHAYOU MINNA_!" As expected, a certain head-banded, brown-haired boy waved to the girls with that familiar grin on his face. "_SAKKA YAROUZE_!"

"Come on, Endou… they've just arrived, give them a break." Another familiar voice with familiar aquamarine hair in ponytail aka Kazemaru laughed, which caused Aira to skip a heartbeat just seeing his figure – not to mention his warm laugh and handsome smile – her heart beating went into out of whack!

"Let the girls have a rest, then you can bet someone will be asking for a match." Gouenji's cool voice of joined the conversation, and knowingly glanced to Angel, who just looked back at him blankly even though fade pink tints could be seen on her face.

"Yes, that's right, Gouenji-kun… Do you girls want some drink?" Fubuki asked as he pointed to a row of empty glass and a choice of drinks – milkshake, lemonade, sweet tea and such – which immediately lightened up the girls' faces.

"Oh? Wait, where's Ryuu-kun…?" Koyuki looked around, trying to find the tanned-skin greenette that phoned her on the airport.

"They said they're coming later." Kidou's calm voice came as an answer.

"'They'…?" Koyuki's voice risened.

Another question was left unanswered as another group of teens – consisted of both male and female – came from the school building.

"UWAAA!~ Angel-_senpai_! You've arrived!" Toramaru ran over to Angel cheerfully, followed by Fuyuka, who hugged her in an instant. "How are you, Angel-_chan_?"

"Toramaru-kun! Fuyuka-_chan_!" Angel's face brightened even more, and seeing her best friends. She hugged Fuyuka back happily.

"How's Rebecca, by the way?" Toramaru asked, remembering another of Angel's best friend in America, who was also acquaintances with Inazuma Japan.

"She's fine… and she sent her warmest greetings to you!" Angel replied, still with a smile.

"You guys finally arrived! What took you so long!" The rest of the manager girls greeted.

"Ah, Yuri-_senpai_, here they are!" Haruna turned to a girl with black cap and fake glasses behind her.

"Ahh! So I can finally meet you guys!" The girl took her cap and glasses off, revealing short blonde hair that fades into orange-yellow at the tips of her hair, and light purple eyes that somehow shines in the sunlight. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with a black V shirt over it, matched with dark jean shorts, short white socks, and black running shoes, plus a yellow sweater tied around her waist.

"You're… a school idol? For Raimon, I assume?" Angel suddenly asked.

"Eh? You knew about it?" The girl was quite surprised, but then she beamed a smile. "But yes, you're right! I'm Suzunai Yuriko, second grade of Raimon Junior High, also a school idol! Nice to meet you!"

The four girls in turn introduced themselves to Yuriko, who shook them in a warm – and excited – tone.

"I never knew Raimon had school idols," Aira bluntly asked in confusion after the introduction – well, she herself was an idol, actually.

"Well, the School-Idol Project is rather new in Raimon… after you left for Philippines; the school-idols group was established. And they perform between soccer matches, to cheer on us, the soccer players," Kazemaru explained.

"I see~ How interesting! Hey, you should be the part of Prism Stars then!" Aira laughed.

"Oh my! I just remembered – you're the captain of Prism Stars! The girls-only soccer team, as well as the all-girl pop-idol group!" Yuriko's light purple eyes brightened in an instant – of course, as a big fan of idols, she knew all about Prism Stars – she's also a big fan of them! "It's an honor to meet you!"

"Y-You knew about Prism Stars?!" Aira questioned eagerly, and before long, both were engaged in idol-stuff talk – leaving the others smiling and some quite confused as to what to say.

"Teehee~ how interesting, there are two idols here!" Suddenly a new sweet voice came from behind the girls, stopping the conversation.

Turning back, they found a very short girl with straight waist-length, white-blond hair, staring at them with her big, innocent-looking, ice-blue eyes.

"Mamera-_chan_!" Yusaburu smiled and called the girl's name – and suddenly Yusaburu was found being hugged by the over-excited girl.

"Yusa-_chan_! How long has it been since we last met?!" She asked eagerly at Yusaburu, who smiled tiredly as a response.

In realization of something, Mamera – Ayasumi Mamera as her full name – then jumped behind and heading towards the table with glasses and asked, "You all must be thirsty! What do you want to drink?"

"Goodness! What's wrong with me!" Yuriko then also jumped back, hurrying to Mamera's place, and taking a glass as well she asked, "What kind of a host I am – not offering you, our special guests drink! What do you girls would like to drink?" She grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay, Yuri-_chan_! But now that you mentioned it, I'm kinda thirsty…" Aira grinned back. "Can I have orange soda?"

"Me too… But I guess, the ones feeling most thirsty must be Yusaburu-_san_ and Angel-_san_… They had quite an argument in the plane," Koyuki giggled, as she glanced to both girls. In response – if it can be called a 'response' – both Yusaburu and Angel kept silent as they ex_chan_ged glances. Unbeknownst to them, Gouenji and Fubuki were also ex_chan_ging glances and gestures – a smirk from Gouenji and a smile from Fubuki.

"Yup, they did! Until I managed to break them apart!~" Aira chimed, as all of them shot an amazed look at Aira – everyone knew how hardcore and tough both girls when it comes to arguing.

"Y-You really managed to calm them down…?" Kazemaru asked in disbelief.

"Um, well, it was Koyu-_chan_ who asked to me to do it—" Aira started to remember.

"Then the pilot announced our arrival, that's how I and Angel-_chan_ really stopped arguing." Yusaburu finished, with Angel nodding in approval.

"Oh…" Everyone sweat-dropped – well that's a more logic fact – as a matter of fact.

"Oh well, girls, Aira wants orange soda, and the next order…?" Mamera asked once more.

"Milkshake," Angel answered shortly.

"Coming right up!" Mamera smiled sweetly, not noticing a shadow swayed behind her.

Just as Mamera immediately took one of the shiny-looking glasses from the rows of wine-glasses available, someone swiftly grabbed it from her hand – Fudou.

"Fudou-kun!" Mamera looked up to find Fudou's grinning face as he lifted the glass higher, "Give it back, please!"

"Oh, get it then." He deliberately dangled it out of the-very-short Mamera's reach.

"Fudou! Give it back!" Angel's protective-over-girls feelings perked up in an instant and advanced forward, muttering something about Fudou had joined Kogure's side.

"Oh, the hero comes in," Fudou was still teasing, didn't give away the game while Mamera was jumping repeatedly to reach the glass.

"Well, if you're not giving it back—" Mamera's eyes were starting to water.

"Here you go, Ayasumi," Suddenly a hand offered the very discussed-glass to Mamera, in his cool-calm voice.

The glass in Fudou's hand had disappeared, to Fudou and Angel's surprise.

"E-Eh?" Mamera looked up to find a brown, dread-locked boy in goggles, and instantly blushed in realization of the person, "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Kidou-kun."

Her hand trembled as she received the glass.

"You better not disturb person doing good deeds, Fudou." Kidou stared sharply at Fudou, who just shrugged in an instant.

"Trust me Kidou, I _am_ doing a good deed." He said as he passed Kidou, back to the Teikoku group – earning a furrowed brows from Angel.

"Okay, here you go~!" Mamera somehow had managed to pour some milkshake without spilling any to the glass, despite her trembling hands and her super-fast beating heart.

"Arigatou, Mamera-_chan_." Angel smiled, and started to drink it right away, along with Aira who also had received the drink from Yuriko.

"I'll have water," Yusaburu asked.

"And I'll have—" Koyuki's sentence was cut due to…

"OC_CHAAANN_!" That scream and a blur of indigo were the last things they heard and saw, before they could finally see _two_ indigo-haired girls lying on the floor – or rather, one girl was on top of the other, getting tickled by the one below her.

"Eh…?" Was the first respond coming from the surprised crowd.

"AI-_CHAN_! GET OFF ME!" Koyuki, who was trampled below the other indigo-haired girl, yelled playfully as she continued tickling the girl.

"S-S-STOP IT OC_CHAN_!" The girl called as 'Ai-_chan_' exclaimed in a joking tone as well, as baby tears could be seen appearing from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh great, the third Indigo Girl is here," A sarcastic, arrogant and familiar voice cut in, and as the group looked up, they saw two familiar boys – one with red tulip-shaped hair, and one with white wind-swept hair.

"Nagumo? Suzuno?" Endou turned to their former enemies, and rivals, who were staring tiredly at the two girls squirming at the floor.

"What do you mean by 'another'?" Gouenji required, but no one responded to either his or Endou's question.

"NEE-_SAN_! THAT'S NOT A WAY TO GREET A DEAR FRIEND!" Another female voice came running in, and as the others could see, she also had indigo hair.

"Say that to your overly-excited sister," Nagumo grumbled. "She's not listening,"

"Ehm, Koyuki…? Mind filling us in…?" Kidou intercepted, as he realized the rest of them were shocked to find _three_ girls of indigo hair in front of them.

"H-Hai, gomen Kidou-kun," Koyuki finally managed to stand up, after the other one did first.

"Well, guys, let me introduce you to the Okazaki Twins!" Koyuki smiled, and as she gestured towards the girl she had tickled she said, "This is Okazaki Aiko, the older twin!"

"Hai, nice to meet you all!" She smiled.

"And that's Okazaki Yukiko, the younger twin!" Koyuki continued.

"But despite Aiko being the older, Yukiko is way smarter and more mature," Suzuno whispered – but was still quite audible – and in result, earned a glare from both Aiko and Yukiko.

"Oh, Oc_chan_, where's Ac_chan_ by the way?" Aiko suddenly asked, and added a new name to the conversation.

"Don't call me that way, Ai-_chan_," Koyuki frowned, "And as an answer, Ac_chan_ says she can't come, due to an event with her family."

Koyuki then turned to the Inazuma Japan members, "Ac_chan_, whose full name is Fushie Atsuko, is my younger twin living with her adoptive family now."

"And so, she's not in any way involved in the Aliea Gakuen project, as Koyuki here, as you may have known, was an ex-member in my team Diamond Dust," Suzuno continued the explanation.

"Actually, I personally think Yukiko, Aiko, Koyuki and Atsuko are twins." Nagumo remarked.

"Eh?!" The Inazuma Japan members, especially Endou, were quite surprised to hear that.

"Well, don't you see?" Nagumo motioned to the three-present mentioned girls. "All of them – yeah, including Atsuko – had indigo-colored hair."

That was true – Aiko, Yukiko and Koyuki, and presumably Atsuko as well – had similar indigo-colored hair, but different hairstyles. Koyuki has waist-length hair, Aiko has shoulder length indigo-colored hair that was always lying freely on her shoulders, while Yukiko's was always tied up on a red ribbon (high ponytail).

"And all of them, love sweets." Nagumo remarked – only to regret it when at least six different-colored pair of eyes glared at him.

"And what, is wrong with loving sweets?" Aiko, Yukiko and Koyuki demanded in an instant.

"Yes! Sweets are really delicious!" Aira exclaimed.

"Do think before you speak," Suzuno smirked at Nagumo – who sighed exasperately.

"Anyways, Kou-_chan_! Nice for you to be back!" Yukiko immediately hugged Koyuki with a big smile, then as she turned to Yusaburu after letting go of her hug, she asked, "Suishou Yusaburu-_san_, I assume? Nice to meet you!"

Yusaburu gave her hand to shake as she saw Yukiko giving hers – only to be hassled by the overly-excited Aiko.

The next minutes were filled with usual greetings, as Aiko and Yukiko hadn't met the girls for a long time, excluding Yusaburu. But for some reasons… Aiko and Yukiko had known Yuriko, but not Mamera.

"Anyways, let's go!~ To the school back yard!" Aiko chimed happily, confirmed with Yukiko's smile and nod.

"Eh? What for?" Koyuki asked in confusion, so did Angel, Yusaburu, and Aira.

"Oh, you'll see later~ COME ON _MINNA_!~" Endou, Mamera, Yuriko smiled in excitement and pushed the four girls, and the Inazuma Japan members present followed suit with a mysterious smile plastered on much of their faces.

* * *

**Here's the list of OCs that have debuted:**

_**Fushie Koyuki**_** and **_**Fushie Atsuko **_**are mine,**

_**Suishou Yusaburu **_**belongs to Shiranai Atsune,**

_**Starling Angelina**_** belongs to Princess of Flames,**

_**Hono Aira**_** belongs to SapphireSpade,**

_**Suzunai Yuriko **_**belongs to RandomGirl777,**

_**Ayasumi Mamera**_** belongs to AyasumiMamera,**

_**Okazaki Aiko**_** and **_**Okazaki Yukiko**_** belong to Sakuchii.**

**Note: Nine OCs are present in the story now (ten, by adding Rebecca, but she was only mentioned) – and one to come later on! XD**

**Ahh, it's finally done! Shira-**_**senpai**_**, **_**gomenasai**_** for the long wait… internet drives me in**_**san**_**e due to its un-cooperating attitude "**

**And moreover a rain of school stuffs ~.~ uggh, I'm so tired lately… And I'm not sure I can update this quickly… but I'll do my best!**

**Oh, forget those… more importantly… do you like it? I hope you do! ^/^**

**But yes, finally managed to ask permission to all of the OC owners! And finished this fic! :3**

**Yes, for the OCs owners~ Thank you once again! Did I get all of them accordingly? I hope I didn't make them OOC /**

**Now on to the announcements!**

**First****:**

**Do you guys notice the similarities between Koyuki and Yukiko? O.O**

**Both had indigo hair, likeness toward sweets, and even their names are consisted of 'ko' and 'yuki' (just change the order)! I was surprised myself when I read about Yukiko's file! O.O**

**But I swear I wasn't copying on Yukiko… I made Koyuki's OC file before I even read about Yukiko… I just found that out when I read Sakuchii-**_**senpai**_**'s story about her!**

**But well… that turned to be quite an interesting aspect of the story, ne? X3**

**Second****:**

… **Maybe some of the readers are confused – when did I ask for these OCs? I PMed all the OC owners for the OCs' data.**

**Why I didn't ask it publicly like other OC-submission story? Because I don't really have a much soccer-related plot – this is just a romance story between the OC-CC soccer players ^^"**

**Third - LOLOL not really an announcement****:**

**I guess that's about it~ Review, pleaseee? :3**


End file.
